robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Sonic
Mecha Sonic (also commonly referred to as Silver Sonic) is a Super Badnik built by Dr. Eggman that is modelled after Sonic the Hedgehog. It is one of the earlier models of Sonic robots that Eggman has created, first appearing as the penultimate boss of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Description Mecha Sonic is a humanoid robot built to resemble Sonic the Hedgehog. It has a large, round head that is bigger than its torso, which is also bulky and inelegant in in design, consisting of several thick metal plates. It is chrome-gray all over, except for its feet which are painted orange. It is possible that Eggman may have rushed Mecha Sonic's construction and neglected to decorate its exterior to more closely resemble Sonic. Abilities Mecha Sonic's legs are equipped with jet boosters and wheels, allowing it to rocket forward at high speeds. It lacks manoeuvrability, however, due to its stocky frame and cannot match Sonic's own speed. As well as speed, Mecha Sonic can also mimic Sonic's Spin Attack; it can transform into a ball with its razor-sharp spine blades protruding out of its circumference. It can roll and even jump at high speed, using its spines to slice foes to ribbons. It is also capable of shooting its spines as projectiles while jumping, scattering them in all directions. Game appearances Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) Mecha Sonic is the penultimate boss in Sonic 2, confronting Sonic aboard Dr. Eggman's Death Egg. When the fight begins, Mecha will descend from above on the right side of the screen. It will stand still for a few seconds before attacking, though its spines will buzz like a saw and Sonic must not touch them if the player decides to attack. Over the course of the boss fight, Mecha Sonic will carry out different attacks as he moves from one side of the screen to the other. His attack pattern goes in the following order:- # Curls across the floor from the right. # Charges from the left and back. # Curling jump from the left. # Curls across the floor from the right. # Curls across the floor from the left. # Curling jump from the right, with spikes. # Charges from the left and back. # Curling jump from the left. # Curls across the floor from the right. # Curls across the floor from the left. # Curling jump from the right. # Curls across the floor from the left. # Charges from the right and back. # Curls across the floor from the right. # Curling jump from the left. # Curling jump from the right with spikes. Since there are no rings in the Death Egg Zone, Sonic will die straight away if hit by an attack. He must hit Mecha Sonic eight times to defeat him and can only attack when Mecha is not curled up in ball form. After defeating Mecha Sonic, Sonic will progress to combat Dr. Eggman in his Death Egg Robot. Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure Mecha Sonic appears as the penultimate boss in the Aerospace Zone. When Sonic reaches the field on where the battle is held, a capsule will appear, and Mecha Sonic will emerge. Similar to the battle in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, this model can spin-dash across the floor, and skate across via rocket shoes. When defeated, Mecha Sonic will deactivate, before crashing through a wall leading to the next zone, presumably to warn its master, and its fate becomes unknown. Mecha Sonic gives very little openings, and actually damaging the boss requires precise timing. Mecha Sonic is able to Spin Dash and zip around the battlefield via flight shoes. If it endures for a time, it will do a special jump that shoots eight spikes on its highest point. Other appearances Sonic the Comic Mecha Sonic makes a single appearance in the UK-published Sonic the Comic in the Issue 6 story "Day of the Death Egg". When Sonic and Tails fly into space to stop a heavily-damaged Death Egg from crashing into Emerald Hill, they encounter Mecha Sonic, which is also in a state of disrepair. Sonic is unimpressed by his robot doppelganger and fights against it, easily defeating it after knocking its head off. Archie Comics Numerous Mecha Sonic models have appeared over the course of the Archie Comics continuity, which go by the name Silver Sonic instead of Mecha Sonic. These models have their own articles which are linked below. * Silver Sonic (Archie) * Silver Sonic II * Silver Sonic III Trivia * Mecha Sonic was not officially named in the English-language version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. However, it would come to be known as "Silver Sonic" in other media due to its similarities with the Silver Sonic robot that appeared in the Game Gear/Master System version of Sonic 2. * Mecha Sonic appears as a mid-boss in the Sonic the Hedgehog level pack in LEGO Dimensions. In this game, he is named "Robo Sonic". Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:War Machines Category:Eggman Machines Category:Badniks